Mario
|genre=Sports |modes=Single Player, Multiplayer, London Party, Wi-Fi, Bonus Mode, Records. |ratings= |platforms=Wii |media= |input= }} Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games is a sports title for the Wii with a Nintendo 3DS version of the game released as well. Both games make up the third installment of the ''Mario & Sonic'' series. New sports, such as soccer (association football) and Equestrian, along with other athletic events, debut in the Wii version. The game takes place in London, home of the 2012 Summer Olympics. Playable characters The Wii version of the game features 21 total playable characters. These characters are identical to those featured in the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Team Mario All-Around Type *Mario *Luigi *Bowser Jr. Speed Type *Daisy *Yoshi Power Type *Bowser *Wario *Donkey Kong Skill Type *Peach *Waluigi Team Sonic All-Around Type *Amy Rose *Blaze the Cat Speed Type *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic Power Type *Knuckles the Echidna *Vector the Crocodile Skill Type *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog Other *Mii Non-playable characters Rivals *Birdo - 100m Freestyle, Badminton Doubles (rematch) *Dry Bones - Table Tennis: Singles, Dream Hurdles (rematch) *Dry Bowser - Dream Long Jump *King Boo - Dream Sprint *Eggman Nega - Fencing-Epee, Dream Fencing (rematch) *E-123 Omega - 100m, 4x100m Relay (rematch) *Jet the Hawk - Dream Discus *Rouge the Bat - 110m Hurdles Referees *Toad *Cream the Rabbit *Lakitu *Shy Guy *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon Other *Cubot *Dino Piranha *Gooper Blooper *Omochao *Orbot Enemies *Big Bullet Bill *Big Cheep Cheep *Bob-omb *Boo *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Egg Flapper *Egg Pawn *Fly Guy *Goomba *Kiki *Magikoopa *Monty Mole *Porcupuffer *Spinner *Spiny *Thwomp Species *Birdo *Chao *Dark Chao *Horse *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Luma *Moo Moo *Shy Guy *Toad *Yoshi (Black, Blue, Light Blue, Pink, Red, White, Yellow) Stats Team Mario Mario_stats.png|Mario Luigi_stats.png|Luigi Peach_stats.png|Princess Peach Daisy_stats.png|Princess Daisy Yoshi_stats.png|Yoshi Wario_stats.png|Wario Waluigi_stats.png|Waluigi Dk_stats.png|Donkey Kong Bowserstats.png|Bowser Bowser_jr_stats.png|Bowser Jr. Team Sonic Captu2re.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Cap2ture.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Shadow_stats.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Captur21e.PNG|Knuckles the Echidna Silver_stats.png|Silver the Hedgehog Capture2.PNG|Amy Rose Blaze_stats.png|Blaze the Cat Eggmanstats.png|Dr. Eggman Vector_stats.png|Vector the Crocodile Metal_sonic_stats.png|Metal Sonic Events *Athletics **100m **110m Hurdles **4x100m Relay **Long Jump **Hammer Throw **Discus Throw **Javelin Throw *Gymnastics **Uneven Bars **Trampoline **Rhythmic Ribbon *Aquatics **100m Freestyle **Synchronized Swimming *Canoeing **Canoe Sprint 1000m *Equestrian **Show Jumping *Badminton *Beach Volleyball *Table Tennis - Singles *Football *Shooting - Pistol *Fencing - Epée *Tracking Cycling - Team Pursuit *Dream Events **Dream Long Jump **Dream Rafting **Dream Discus **Dream Uneven Bars **Dream Hurdles **Dream Equestrian **Dream Sprint **Dream Trampoline **Dream Spacewalk **Dream Fencing Locations Like Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Dream Events take place on areas from Mario and Sonic games. Ten appear in the game. Also, some locations have had a rename, but its music is kept the same. For example, the Sky Station Galaxy is referred to as the Synchro Battle Galaxy. ''Mario'' series *Yoshi's Picture Book from Yoshi's Story (Dream Long Jump) *Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy (Dream Hurdles) *Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii (Dream Equestrian) *Cheep Cheep River from New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Dream Rafting) *Syncro Battle Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Dream Space Walk) ''Sonic'' series *Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure (Dream Discus) *Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes (Dream Uneven Bars) *Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes (Dream Fencing) *Crazy Gadget from Sonic Adventure 2 (Dream Trampoline) *Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes (Dream Sprint) Items Some Items are used in Dream Events and London Party. Mario items *Green Shell *Star *Coins *Yoshi Eggs *Banana *Red Shell Sonic items *Bombs *Power Sneakers *Barrier *Rings *5 Rings Monitor *6 Rings Monitor *Chaos Emeralds Collections Buying goodies returns in the game. Costumes Costumes make a reappearance in this game. Some of them return from the past installment. Additionally, there are costumes of the playable characters. ''Mario'' series Sonic series Other Music Most music is taken from the past installments. All rival music except for Dino Piranha, Birdo, Rouge, and Gooper Blooper, for Dino Piranha and Gooper Blooper have their music boss theme from their past games. Birdo's and Rouge's are original. ''Mario'' series Returning music *Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Main Theme from Super Mario World *Main Theme from Super Mario 64 *Bowser's Domain from Super Mario 64 *Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine *Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy *Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy *Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii New music *Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. *Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 *Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS *Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. *Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii *Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Puzzle Plank from Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''Sonic'' series Returning music *Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD *Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure *Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 *City Escape from Sonic Advetnure 2 *Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes *Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes *Right There, Right On from Sonic Rush *Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed New music *Flying Battery Zone from ''Sonic & Knuckles *Windy and Ripply, for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure *His World from Sonic the Hedgehog *New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure *Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings *Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight *Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 *Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors *Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors Note: Players can also win collectables from either Scratchcards or Blank Exchange. Stickers Stickers are the main point in London Party Mode. The first one to get either 16 (about 30. min.), 32 (about 60 min.) or 48 (about 90 min.) stickers win. Players can collect stickers either by winning bonus games and events from characters or rivals, or by obtaining them from bonus balloons. ''Mario'' series *Coin *Cheep Cheep *Princess Peach *Bowser *Shy Guy *Mario's hat *Blue Toad *Mario *Lakitu *Dino Piranha *Boo *Goomba *Bullet Bill *Pipe ''Sonic'' series *Chao (bonus sticker) *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Omochao Others *London Bus *Roulette *Table Tennis Table *Trampoline *Hurdle *Discus *Coin & Ring *Mario & Sonic's emblems *Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles, and Luigi's emblems *Javelin *Peach, Daisy, Blaze, and Amy's emblems *Siren *Dream Sprint *Dream Discus Rivals *Birdo *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *King Boo *Eggman Nega *E-123 Omega *Jet the Hawk *Rouge the Bat Reception Staff Gallery MarioLondon2012.png|Mario Sonic London Olympics.png|Sonic MASATLOG Peach art.png|Princess Peach Amy-London2012.png|Amy Rose Yoshi 2012.png|Yoshi Vectorlondon.png|Vector Waluigi2012London.png|Waluigi Shadow in london.png|Shadow References to other games *''Mario Party'' series - Many minigames from the London Party Mode resemble minigames from many past installments, and London Party resembles Mario Party games in general. *''Mario Kart'' series - Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii appears as the stage for Dream Equestrian. The countdown sound effect at the start of a race is also used in London Party, and if there are three seconds left until the end of the Dream Events. Also in Dream Fencing, players can come back as a bomb balloon similar to a Mini Bomb Kart in Mario Kart 64. *''Paper Mario'' series - The HP replenish sound is used for a Skill character's special move in Badminton and Beach Volleyball. *''Yoshi's Story'' - Rail Lift appears in a Dream Event. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - Gooper Blooper is the last obstacle for Dream Rafting. A remix of the boss music is also played here. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Sounds from this game are used in Dream Space Walk. Planets from the Good Egg and Gateway appear in the Dream Spacewalk event. Dino Piranha is a rival. His boss theme is used. There is also the bee suit. Also used in Dream Space Walk, a track called "Into the Sea of Stars". The Battlerock Galaxy is also used as a Dream Event location. Also, Mario's spin move is used as his super dash, as well as an attack in the Dream Space Walk event. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Sounds from the game are used in Dream Rafting. World 4 is the location for the event. The Super Star music from this game is used in Dream Hurdles. There are Koopaling, Penguin and Propeller suits that the players can use. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Dream Space Walk takes place at the Sky Station Galaxy (named the "Synchro Battle Galaxy" in this game). Various planets from this galaxy are also seen. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Dream Fencing greatly resembles Smash Skate. *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - All the Mario series and Sonic series songs return as well as the rival themes. Also, the Miis have the same animations as this game. In the Wii version, the voices of the Mario characters and the announcer were ripped from this game, while a few others are new. The Sonic characters have a few similar voice clips as this game, but they were revoiced. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' and Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Peach's special speed boost animation (in which she floats, leaving a trail of hearts) during running events is nearly identical to her floating animation pose from Brawl. Quotes Names in other languages Media Trivia *This is the first Mario & Sonic game to feature the new Sonic voice actors, with the exception of Dr. Eggman, who kept his voice actor. **This is also the first Mario & Sonic game to feature Bowser's current voice, Kenneth W. James. *This title's Wii box art uses a different color scheme than the traditional white coloring, using a yellow coloring instead. *Originally all characters were going to have bathing suits, but it was rejected by Sega because Sonic cannot have his shoes removed. Shack News External links *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games on Sonic Retro *Officia North American Website *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website References * Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2011 games Category:2012 games Category:Sports Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection